


The Feelings We Get

by SeanSlept



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, First Meeting, I need a friend like genji, M/M, Memories, Platonic Relationship, Reader-Insert, Teen and up for language, Trans Male Character, Transgender Reader - Freeform, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSlept/pseuds/SeanSlept
Summary: Reader and Genji lay on his bedroom floor and talk.





	The Feelings We Get

Have you ever looked at yourself and though about why you aren't the way you are supposed to be? That the body you're in isn't you. And every time you think you can accept it, you remind yourself again about the way you should be. Being transgender comes with many pros and cons. The pros are often forgotten in the sea of cons. Like coming out to someone you just met, the anxiety of whether or not they want to associate with someone like you. Or finally deciding you like how you look today then seeing your self again and hating everything about how you packed or binded. Oh getting mistaken as a cross dresser. Not having the right bone structure or just generally not being happy with yourself.

Being trans and almost dying only to be 'rescued' in a body you don't want give the same feelings. Or at least that how it seems when you talk to Genji. He says he sometimes wished Angela had left him. That he'd never been found by Overwatch. Currently the two of you are laying on the floor of his bedroom, talking about feelings you feel, and remembering the time you first met.

"-and its hard knowing I someday can get the body I want and you can't get yours back. I feel like I should be able to do something about it." You sigh and turn to him, pulling your gaze from the same spot you always look at on the ceiling during these heart to hearts. He turns to you. Your eyes trace the scars across his face. Its beautiful to you. Though he misses his previous body you can't help but think of his cyborg body beautiful as well. The smooth titanium colored metal accented with slate grey and small green glowing areas. Its the kind of beauty most can't see. As he lays there, you can see how gentle he is, the elegance of his scarred face balances the almost threateningly dangerous looking body.

"Its not you're fault, you can't blame yourself as you could not have stopped it even if we knew each other." He explains with a small smile at the corners of his lips. You sigh and nod silently in agreement. It doesn't make sense for you to blame yourself but you still hate the feeling.

"Remember when we first met?" You asked with a quiet tone turning to look back to the ceiling. A soft chuckle fell from his lips.

"And you were telling your friend that Omnics are real people." He says with a full smile now.

\---

"I just don't see how you are seeing people in those pieces of metal." Your friend, Alex, questions. You roll you eyes at her.

"It's easy. They are clearly sentient. They have their own feelings, and emotions, and souls. Why can't you see that they are people? This is called racism Alex. They may not be made of organic matter like us but they are people." You shake your head. You can't believe you are having this conversation with her, again. The both of you have been sitting on this bench for an hour and that whole time you have been telling her over and over that Omnics are people and she just doesn't get it.

"The way I see it is they are-" she began but a softer voice speaks up interrupting her.

"Sentient bodies that can feel emotion, pain, love, and can feel their souls." Both your heads snap up to the voice to see a cyborg or a robot, maybe a slick omnic. You look to Alex and she looks scared, you can't be sure if its because there is a cyborg robot omnic or if its because he has a sword on his back. At this moment Alex huffs shaking her head.

"I think she is a lost cause." You say with a chuckle looking to him again. A soft laugh comes from the stranger, upsetting Alex further.

"If you'd like to know an Omnic who can show you his soul, one that can make everyone believe they are people I'd suggest you visit Zenyatta at his shrine. Its on the other side of the city, pushed back into the woods. There is a trail." You turn to Alex who seemed to actually consider it.

"You telling me that I go see this guy and suddenly I'll think of them as people?"

"If you see him, he'll open your mind to many things. I was just going there now if you'd care to join, he can never have too many visitors. He has a heart larger than all of us." He said pointing in the direction he was heading.

"May I join you?" You ask and he nods to you. I glance to Alex who shook her head.

"I can't believe you'd ditch me for this metal freak." She guffaws and stands up, "I'm not going to see soul freak with you. And fuck you for ditching me like I don't matter. I can't believe you do this after all you've done to me for being the little tranny you are." She stomped away and look to the ground and stood next to the stranger.

"Shall we?" He questions and I nod walking beside him to this Zenyatta.

\---

"I still haven't talked to her since that. I doubt anything will change her mind. Especially after the fall." I sigh turning to him to find he was already looking at me. He looks relaxed and at peace.

"I haven't had a friend like you since before the fight with my brother. I hadn't felt like this in almost 20 years." He sighs closing his eyes for a couple seconds.

"Felt like what?" You can't help but ask. A couple seconds pass before he answers.

"Like I could tell you everything. That I don't have to care about the outside world. It feels like someone hit rewind and I'm a 15 year old kid again. Nothing in the world can hurt us. Like together we are free to do whatever." He says and you smile at him. "I feel like all I needed for those years of hurt and loneliness was you. Because you understand me. We understand each other."

"Genji." You sit up and turn to fully face him. He sits up as well and turns to you. For a little bit you just stared at each other. Then you pull him into an embrace. Your arms wrap around his torso. And shortly after you feel his hands wrap around your shoulders, holding you just as tightly you're holding him.

"I don't even know where I'd be if I hadn't met you." He speaks softly into your shoulder.

"Probably laying on your floor by yourself waiting for someone to join you." You let out a small laugh.

\---

It has been four years since you first met him, since you had spent collective hours on his floor with him, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking. All of the time with him, happy you have someone like him in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> None Beta because I don't need no man


End file.
